He Who Inherited The Winds
by papapryce
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has discovered an ancient art called air bending, what impact this descendant of the air nomads will make in the elemental Nations and Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**He Who Inherited The Wind chapter 1**

I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lord Hokage its an emergency!" exclaimed a Chunin.  
An old man who sat in a large room with a red-carpet writing Kanji on a scroll that's leaned up on a wall turned around looking at the Jonin.  
"I hope your not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell me it Naruto again."  
"It is Naruto again." Said a civilian with a brown sleeveless coat covered in red and white icing. "He's pelting everybody with cake!"  
Hiruzen sighed exhaling smoke from his pipe. " _What am I going to do with that brat_ " He thought to himself. **  
**A figure rushed through the ally-ways and roofs of Konohagakure no sato being chased by three Jonins one Anbu and five Chunins. All the ninjas that been chasing the figure all had one thing in common they were all covered in fruit cake and icing.

"NA-RU-TO!" one of the Jonins yelled.

"YOU'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME, HOW CAN I ATTEND TO HOKAGE-SAMA MEETING LOOKING LIKE THIS WITHOUT BIENG LATE WHO DO YOU THINK I AM KAKASHI!?"

"COME HERE BRAT!" exclaimed one of the Chunins.

"…" Exclaimed the lone bird Anbu.

"AHAHAH YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME YOU FROOTIE TOOTIES, AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AIRBENDER OF KONOHA." The figure said as he held a cake in front of them and it seemingly flew out of his palms, the Jonins and Anbu and Chunins ducked under it making it flew right into the now present Iruka.

"Na-ru-TOOOOO!" exclaimed the red face Chunin.

"Yikes!" Naruto bended an air ball and standing on it making him go faster. Naruto wore an orange and yellow robe that exposed the right side of his torso brown pants with a red strap a closed to pointed shoes.

"Kuso, ever since he learned that blasted air bending he has been on a pranking spree." Mutter one of the Jonins.

"I would rather catch Tora than that Gaki..." Muttered one of the Chunins.

"Iruka, you know where- Iruka where did he go?"

Naruto was hiding behind a camouflaged tarp snickering unaware of the red face academy teacher standing in front of him.

"heh heh heh, those Bakas won't find me not even Iruka-baka." Naruto whispered to himself he then suddenly felt cold as he heard a voice being cleared, he slowly removed the tarp and ho and behold a scowling Iruka in all his glory.

"Heh, Hi Iruka-sensei…" Naruto nervously chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"NA-RU-TOO!"

WHAM

"ITAI!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ACADEMY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka walked in his class hauling a tied-up Naruto, laughter and jeering's filled the room.

"LOOK AT THAT IDIOT MONK!" exclaimed the brash Inuzuka heir.

"What a BAKA why is he trying to be a ninja?" sneered a platinum blond hair Yamanaka.

"Idiot can never be as cool as Sasuke-Kun." Said a pink hair girl.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Iruka using his Big head technique he then turned to Naruto and crossed his arms. "Am at the ends of my rope Naruto, you've failed the graduation test the last time and the time before that, tomorrow you're getting another chance and you're messing up AGAIN!"

"Hmph!"

Iruka gained a tick mark and suddenly have an evil thought in his head, he quickly tuned to the class and pointed to Naruto.

"FINE BECAUSED YOU MISSED IT NARUTO _EVERYBODY_ WILL REVIEW THE HENGE!" exclaimed Iruka making the class groaned.

"Naruto your so troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru before Henging into Iruka.

"Yeah you always ruined everything this is all your fault!" Ino scolded before Henging into the Sandaime.

"Dobe..." muttered Sasuke before getting a face full of air that was blasted by Naruto and scowled, he Henged into his Late father.

"KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN YOUR SO COOL!" Exclaimed half of the female populace in the class.

"Okay Naruto your up." Iruka called out. Naruto grumbled to the front before doing the Ram sign and announced.

"HENGE!" There was a large cloud of smoke revealing an old man with arrow and a long mustache.

"Um Naruto who did you Henged to?" Iruka asked.

"The person who wrote my air-bending scrolls Monk Gyatso." Naruto chirped and smiled a goofy smile that seem befitting on the Gyatso Henge. "He also suggested to do the cake prank as a form for my air-bending training."

"Of course." Iruka sweat-dropped Naruto released the Henge and went to an empty seat which was beside a certain Uchiha. Sasuke looked to his left to see the blond monk and thought. "How can he have such power, this air-bending of yours I WILL take it from you when I unlocked the Sharingan, Only an Uchiha is befitting for power like that." He the glared, Naruto saw the glare and smile cheerfully much to the Uchiha Ire. Naruto remembers when he would just have glared back but after finding the scroll on air-bending and its ways he changed physically and mentally, Naruto grew from 4'8 to 5'3 when he became vegetarian, he still doesn't like some vegetables like spinach and broccoli but he loves green beans and his new regular is a vegetable ramen. Naruto then zoned out of Iruka boring lecture to think about when he first found out he was an air-bender.

 **XXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 _Our favourite blond protagonist has finally escaped the dreadful prison known as the Orphanage. He knows all the children there were treated horribly by their caretaker but he was treated worse, while the other kids will get a whole stale bread and some milk to last the whole day, all Naruto has gotten was crumps dirt and murky water, the other kids may have old futons he slept on the cold unforgiven wooden floor, the kids may get clothes while his was always full of holes, and some looked intentional. He didn't want to involve the old man with the funny pointy hat, he knows he is very busy and doesn't want to be a burden to him and rely on him, and so Naruto was determined to survive in that dreadful place. Naruto walked throughout the woods until he saw an old crème temple hanging off a cliff, feeling adventurous today he decided to investigate, he walked in the old temple and start walking up the spiral stares until he reached a room with an open scroll._

 _"To the future reader,  
My name is Guru Laghima, the only air bender who has attain the ability to take flight these scrolls I have written will teach the future generation on my variation of air bending, the chamber you are currently stores all sorts of scrolls written by air bending masters, air is the element of freedom to fully grasp its capability one must let go their worldly possession, and to let go off all attachments to the world you will know how to be free."_

 _"SUGOI!" Naruto exclaimed and the 9-year-old continued to read, all sorts of meditation and breathing techniques that Laghima wrote down. Naruto also saw another scroll he walked up to it and saw that it was a scroll full of air bending katas with a note._

 _"For future air benders if you complete this scroll burn it erase these techniques, these techniques are against the air bending ways, air bending preserves life, these techniques take them. I trust you are responsible with the power am entrusting you, if you were to use these technique in any harm like I have done, if you break my trust then I swear to you I WIIL curse you through the spirit world, my only warning._

 _Zaheer."_

 _"Whoa…" Naruto then sat down and started to do one of the meditation exercise the scroll told him to do._

 _Breath in._

 _Breath out_

 _Breath in_

 _Breath out._

 _Naruto eyebrow twitched_

 _"THIS IS GETTING BORING DATTEBAYO!" exclaimed the young blond while pulling his hair. "BUT NO MATTER I WILL LEARN AIRBENDING."_

 _And that was the day our young Uzumaki developed the drive to become an airbender._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"NARUTO!" a loud voice drew Naruto out of his thoughts.

"H-Hai?"

"It's time to go home, the class has been gone for five minutes." Iruka told him.

"Huh G-Gomen Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto as he took off through the window making his journey back home. As he reached his Apartment he went into his room and removed a wooden plank in his closet revealing the scroll that Zaheer wrote and he began to read through it.

" _I have been inspired by Guru Laghima, the only air bender who have obtain flight, he knew true freedom, you may think freedom is something that you an give or take on a whim but remember true freedom is essential just as air and without it there is no life. I followed in his footsteps even though my goal has been misguided I too have been able to unlock the ability to take flight. I've found true freedom, I was no longer bound to this earth by worldly desire, I have entered the void. Remember let go of your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty your self and become wind. Become free._

Naruto let go of the breath he was holding, the past four years have been hell developing his airbending skills, he was no means a master, justs pure hard work and dedication to the art. Naruto sat down and started to meditate.

 _"Let go of earthly tether."_

 _"Enter the void."_

 _"empty my self."  
_  
Naruto thought about all his pain and sorrow growing up, he let it flow, all the loneliness, the hate, he let it flow as he relived it, it hurts his heart that the whole village was against him. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his apartment anymore he was in a sewer, the whole place reeked.

" **Come here.** " A purring voice filled the room. " **Come to me…"**

Naruto followed the voice to see a huge cage with a piece of paper with the Kanji "seal." On it.

" **Come closer child."** Naruto walked closer to the voice, and in a flash Naruto was at the end of the corridor just as massive claws shot out of the cage.

" **So, your smarter than I thought.** " The voice said sounding pleased, huge red eyes boring through Naruto's soul and wicked set of teeth displayed through the darkness of the cage.

"Who, What are you?" Naruto asked.

 **"Oh me, IM THE MIGHT NINE TAIL FOX OF THE NINE BIJUU THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL AND FIRST BORN OF THE RIKUDO SENNIN!"** Introduced the Kyubi, Naruto eyes widen then it showed understanding.

"I see." Naruto said lowly then he chuckled. "Now I know why I am hated, am not as stupid as I appear. The whispers, the glares it was because of you."

" **SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT HUH?!"** jeered the Kyubi. " **WHAT WILL A PUNY MONKEY LIKE YOU-"**

"I forgive you." Whatever the Kyubi was going to say was cut off as Naruto said those three words.

" **W-what?"** the kyubi asked in a low voice Naruto looked up at the bane of his life the reason why he was hated and said those three words that will forever shock the Kyubi.

"I said I forgive you, to fully feel freedom I must let go of all grudges all hatred, and all desire., So I forgive you." Naruto said smiling.

 **"I KILLED YOUR PARENTS AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FORGIVE ME LIKE THAT?!"** The Kyubi as bewildered. **"I SKEWERED BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS ON THIS CLAW WHEN I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU THEY JUMPED IN THE WAY, SO YOU JUST GOING TO FORGIVE ME LIKE THAT? STOP LYING YOU HUMANS ARE ALL THE SAME DECEITFUL LITTLE THINGS! NOW GIVE ME MY FREEDOM SO I CAN CRUSH YOU AND YOUR VILLAGE!"** The Kyubi raged. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes and did something that shocked the strongest Biju forever, Naruto walked up to the cage and then place his palm on the snout of the massive nine-tails.

"I'm sorry I am the thing that stood between your freedom, and I am also sorry for the people who tricked and deceive you through your lifetime. I promise that one day I will take away your anger." Naruto then smiled as he began to fade out of his mindscape. "Oh by the way what's your name Kyubi can't just be your name right?"

To say Kyubi is shock is saying that Orochimaru isn't a child molester, this child in front of him keeps on shocking him, he forgives him, he promise he will take away his hatred and he asked him what was his name? his two past containers didn't even bother.

" **K-Kurama..."** The fox answered and Naruto grinned a big foxy grin and faded out but no before saying.

"I'll see you again Kurama."

Naruto woke up floating off the ground and smiled.

Kurama in the cell began to think about his encounter with his container.

" **Naruto Uzumaki…could he be the one that the old man was telling us about?"** he looked through Naruto's eyes and saw him in midair. **"Eh. He who inherit the winds I see, you have my interest Naruto!"**

 **THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW,**


	2. Chapter 2

He Who Inherited the Winds chapter 2.

 **I don't own squat**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You can find Naruto and Iruka enjoying bowls of ramen from Ichirakus, so far Naruto ate about 8 bowls of extra large vegetable ramen while Iruka is on his second and silently weeping for his now empty pocket. Iruka looked over to the Blond Airbender and smiled, he's sure that Naruto will be a great shinobi, Naruto saw Iruka smiling at him and suddenly adopted a teasing smirk on his face.

"Why, Iruka I didn't know you swung that way." Said Naruto in mocked shock. "and it seems as if you planned it all out, buying me dinner and such what are you going to invite me over to your house after this?"

Iruka eyes widened and sputtered, Teuchi smirked and Ayame giggled. Iruka gained a tick mark and slapped Naruto on his head.

"ITAI, what was that for sensei?"

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT YOU BAKA!" Iruka exclaimed gaining another tick mark as Naruto laughed. Iruka sighed " _I need sake after this_." He thought. Iruka thought about what had transpired earlier he still couldn't believe it, and if he told anyone he was sure they wouldn't believe him unless they have seen it for themselves, Naruto Uzumaki, the pariah of Konoha has unlocked the ability to fly, FLY! Not gliding but real legitimate flight, that boy is going to be the end of him one way or another. Iruka zoned out and his mind was on the encounter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash-Back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I _ruka was preparing for the Genin graduation exams tomorrow his attention was brought to a loud crash through the window._

 _"Guess I need more practice." A voice said, Iruka turned his head to the voice and saw a mop of blonde hair and whisker marks._

 _"Naruto what on earth were you doing?" Iruka asked._

 _"Huh?" Naruto turned his head and saw Iruka holding a pile of papers and smiled a foxy "Oh I was practicing flying around."_

 _Iruka sweat-drop thinking this was just another prank planting a fit on top of his head. "TELL ME THE TURTH NARUTO!" Iruka exclaimed giving Naruto a noogie._

 _"ITAI ITAI ITAI! I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH SENSEI!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll show you!"_

 _"QUIT BIENG UBSURD THERES NO HUMANS THAT CAN'T FLY!" Iruka stated but was quickly silenced when Naruto started to levitate in the air in the lotus position. "N-no, what? Impossible how?"_

 _Naruto smiled "I'm finally free sensei." He answered cryptically. "I have finally mastered my air bending. I've entered the void."_

 _"What?" Iruka asked surprised that Naruto completed his powerful fighting style._

 _"I've severed my earthly tether, sensei I have no grudge no regrets no desire but freedom." Naruto answered flying around._

 _"B-but what about your dream of being Hokage?" Iruka asked. "Don't you want to be a shinobi anymore?"_

 _"I still do, I'm still loyal to the village like how the past air nomads were loyal to their home, to their people, even though am probably the last known air bender, Konoha is my home and I'll protect it, why? Cus I'm free to do so." Naruto answered before landing. Iruka smiled at Naruto._

 _"Well congratulations on mastering your art Naruto." Iruka said sincerely, Naruto beamed at him and then said._

 _"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."_

 **XXXXX FLASH-BACK END XXXXXXXXXX**  
"sei…. SENSEI!" Naruto's voice broke Iruka out oh his thoughts and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Sorry did you say something?" Iruka asked and somewhere in Konoha a certain silver haired Jonin sneezed.

"Yeah I want to ask you something teased. Naruto shake his head.

"No, I was wondering if I can try on your headband?" Naruto asked and put his hands together. "Please!"

Iruka held on to his headband and looked at it and smiles.

"Oh this little old thing, sorry you can only wear one when you graduate from the academy and become a shinobi of Konoha." Iruka told him, Naruto frowned holding up his bowl

"SECONDS AND KEEP EM COMING!" Naruto screamed in vengeance.

"Nani!"

That night the Ichirakus ramen shop cashier was so overflowing they needed to store the Ryo's in several jars and for Iruka, let's just say he's in debt for a couple of months.  
 **  
XXXXXX the next day. XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We can find our young airbender eagerly waiting until his name to be called, Naruto knew he was having struggle with his clone Jutsu but Naruto was determined that this time he would pass this test.

"Naruto your up." Called out a civilian kid who went before him. Naruto hopped from his seat and walked into the examination room, when he arrived Naruto was greeted by the sight of a smiling Iruka and a scowling Mizuki who quickly hid his features into an innocent smile.

"All right Naruto." Mizuki started off. "We want you to do that Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto paled a little at the mention of his worst skill, Mizuki saw Naruto going pale and adopted a faint smirk on his face.

"Well hurry Naruto, we don't have all day."

Naruto nodded his head closed his eyes and made the ram seal and channeled chakra through his body suddenly Naruto heard three puffs of smoke Naruto opened his eyes to see one perfect clone and two writhing in agony on floor, Iruka had a disappointed look in face while Mizuki was doing in a conga with other Mizukis in his head.

"Sorry Naruto, but you failed." Iruka told the young airbender, Naruto looked down to the floor.

"C'mon Iruka at least he made one." Mizuki defended.

"and the other kids made all three, I don't want to this but he's not cut out to be a shinobi." Iruka stated and looked at Naruto with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Naruto walked out of the room and the academy, he sat on the lone swing while other children parents were congratulating their kids.

"You did it!"

"That's my boy."

"Tonight, we're having your favourite for dinner!"

"YATTA, MOM YOU'RE THE BEST!"  
"Well, you deserve it."

Naruto simply ignored those voices, still it would be nice to have someone who'd care for you like that. Naruto then heard some voices that made his eyes widen to what they were saying.

"Hey look it's _him_." A brunet haired with a cap spoke to her fellow brunet.

"Oh _him_ , I heard he's the only one who didn't graduate."

"Thank Kami, who would have known what happen If they let _him_ pass, considering what he is."

"Hey, we can't talk about that."

"Humph, I know, I know and look at _him_ dressing as if _he_ is a monk, Disgusting."

"I know right."

Naruto's hand clenched and the air around him suddenly started to blow harder until he heard someone landed in front of him, Naruto looked up and saw that it was Mizuki-sensei smiling at him.

"Hey Naruto, follow me."  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Mizuki both sat down on top of a roof, Naruto looking down the village.

"Mizuki-sensei, why must Iruka be so hard on me sometimes." Naruto asked he was generally curious, Iruka was a nice brotherly figure for a second then next he's a hard ass. (Author words not the monk.)

"You know." Mizuki started off looking at the blond monk. "Iruka once saw himself in you Naruto, that why he wants you to succeed but due to his job he can't show any favouritism."

Naruto thought about what he said then finally sighed.

"Your right Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said.

"Of course am right, I am a sensei." Mizuki said puffing out his chest.

"Not a very good one." Naruto mumble. Mizuki had a tick mark on his head before his face donned a smirk.  
"Y'know, Naruto, there IS another way for you to pass and make Iruka proud."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"It's a very secret test, it test you on your stealth and to know if you're ready or not to take mission like stealing important documents for Konoha, you want to take it?"

Naruto eyes widen and thought for a second, on one hand why weren't the other kids who failed was told of this test and why him alone, on the other how badass he would be to prove that he can be trusted with high ranking missions. Naruto then looked at Mizuki.

"What do I got to do?"

Mizuki smirked.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
** Iruka stared at his bedroom roof thinking back on his conversation with the Hokage earlier, a rapid knocking interrupted his thought, he opened the door and saw a frantic Mizuki in front of him.

"IRUKA, NARUTO STOLE THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" Mizuki yelled out. Iruka eyes widened

"NANI, WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?!" Iruka exclaimed.

"AN HOUR AGO, HOKAGE-SAME DEPLOYED ALL OF HIS SHINOBI TO FIND HIM!" Iruka nodded and shot off looking for the monk, missing Mizuki's malicious smirk. Iruka couldn't believe that Naruto would do something so crazy, this is basically capital Offense punishable by life in prison or worst…

Death.

Iruka Must know what in Kami name possessed Naruto to such a thing!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
Naruto landed in front of the abandoned shrine with the forbidden scroll, he opened the scroll and his eyes landed on Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Bunshin Daibakuha Knowing he would be on a time limit he memorized the hand seals for Bunshin Daibakuha and starts to practise Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. After two hours Iruka finds Naruto on the ground panting with his hands on his knees.

"AHAH, Naruto so that where you were." Naruto looked up to find the newcomer only to see Iruka with a frown on his face.

"Oh, I found you Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled a foxy smile. A tick mark appeared on Iruka temple and he pointed a finger to Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT, IT WAS I WHO FOUND YOU!" Iruka screeched out, Naruto nonchalantly waved him off much to Iruka growing Ire.

"Neh, Sensei I learned a technique from this scroll I passed, right?" Naruto asked. "I can be a Genin now?"

Iruka looked at Naruto with a confused expression on his face.

"Who in the blue blazes told you that?" Iruka ask feeling a little bit of dread.

"Mizuki did." Naruto chirped.

"Mizuki did?" Iruka parroted before his eyes widen and pushed Naruto away as kunai rained down on Iruka.

"So you found me out eh?" a voice said in the darkness, Iruka eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. "Y-You traitor why?"

"Why?" Mizuki asked. "THIS VILLAGE IS WHY, HOLDING ME BACK FROM RANK I DESERVE, ONCE I RETURN THIS SCROLL TO OROCHIMARU HE WILL GIVE ME POWER AND FAME!" Mizuki roared.

"ALL FOR THAT?" Naruto yelled "WHY LIE TO ME I SHOULDN'T HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."

"I LIED TO YOU?" Mizuki sneered then smiled cruelly. "YOU WERE LIED TO SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, YOU WANNA HEAR A LITTLE SECRET?"

"W-What secret?" Naruto asked. Iruka looked ready to murder Mizuki.

"DON'T MIZUKI!" Iruka screamed. Mizuki then laughed, his sickening laugh filled the area as the tension grew so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"NARUTO, 12 YEARS AGO A DEMON FOX LAY DESTRUCTION AND DEATH TO THIS VILLAGE, UNTIL YONDAIME-SAMA SEALED IT AWAY INTO YOU, YOU NARUTO YOU'RE THE NINE TAIL FOX!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka screamed out. Naruto looked at the laughing Mizuki and screaming Iruka with a deadpanned look on his face.

"That it?" Naruto asked. It felt like time stood still in that clearing. "I knew that for a while now." Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Y-you what?" Iruka asked flabbergasted, Mizuki too.

"Kurama not that bad unless you get to know him, and how can I be a fox the size of the Hokage Mountain?" Naruto asked. Mizuki gritted his teeth and unstrapped his Fuma shuriken getting ready to throw it.

"YOU CAN'T TRICK ME WITH YOUR WORDS FOX!" Mizuki screamed out maniacally before throwing the shuriken.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Iruka screamed out as the shuriken got closer to the blond monk. Naruto looked at it in surprise before changing the course of the shuriken with his air bending right back to Mizuki.

"Nani!" Mizuki eyes widened before he jumped out of the way before the shuriken cleanly sliced off the branch he was on. Mizuki looked to Naruto with hate in his eyes.

"You tried to hurt Iruka-sensei…" Naruto told him in a low voice before making a crossed hand-sealed and whispered.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"W-What is this?" Iruka stammered his eyes widen as he saw Naruto preformed a Jonin level technique that most Jonin have trouble using. The clearing was filled with orange and yellow robed blonds some on tree branches on the ground in the air, WAIT IN THE AIR!?

All Mizuki knew he royally fucked up.

All the clones started to air bend Mizuki into trees making tornados lifting him off the floor before slamming him on dirt floor before blowing him around, after 10 solid minutes of a good ol' air bending beat down Mizuki was unconscious and only one Naruto stood over the sleeping body. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Guess I overdid it." Naruto said as he scratches the back of his head. Iruka smiled at the young blond.

"Naruto come on over here." Iruka instructed. "Okay close your eyes."

"You're not planning to kiss me aren't you, sensei?" Naruto asked smirking. Three tick marks appeared on Iruka's temple before he pounded Naruto head.

"JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!" He yelled. After a minute Iruka instructed Naruto to open his eyes only to see Iruka without his headband and a clothlike feeling on his head.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki, You passed." Iruka smiled at him before being enveloped into a hug by a happy blond monk. " _You'll be something great I know it Naruto."_ Was Iruka's only thought.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FIRST STORY DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO!**_

 _ **Your Papa,**_

 _ **PapaPryce**_


	3. Chapter 3

**He who inherited the winds chapter 3.**

 **I've decided that Naruto will be a plain airbender, sorry to those who wants him to be the avatar, I might write a future story about Avatar Naruto to satisfy you lots.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the last Airbender or L.O.K  
-LINE BREAK-**  
Naruto woke up with a yawn and stretched his tired bones, the last airbender checked his calendar, the date shows that it's team placement day, Naruto made a breakfast of fruit salad and water, although the fruits are a bit spoiled.

"Todays the day so." Naruto told himself "let's chow down..." and so Naruto began to eat his breakfast.  
Naruto put on his robes and checked himself in the mirror, he saw the headband that proved that he is finally a ninja, Naruto tied the headband around his right arm and left his apartment to the academy for the team placements.

On Naruto's way there, the Blond airbender finds a bulge in a wooden fence, he made closer examination to find out that it was a camouflage cloak turned the wrong way, Naruto blew the cloak away revealing the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi. Konohamaru became surprised that he was found out so quickly.

"That what I expect from my boss/rival." Konohamaru said in awe and idolization for Naruto. Naruto sweat-dropped at the starry-eyed boy. Naruto sighed a tired sigh Naruto remembered when he met the little leaf monkey.

 **-Flash-Back-**

 _After taking the Ninja registry photo, Naruto brought it to the elder Kage, Hiruzen looks at the picture showing Naruto smiling like a goof while using his air-bending to spin two marbles around_ **. (A cookie to those who knows what Naruto was doing.)** _Hiruzen sigh and look at Naruto with tired eyes, he loves the child like he's is own grandson but he swears that this boy will be the end of him someday._

 _"Take it over." Hiruzen instructed, Naruto eyes widened. And made an X-shape with his two arms_

 _"NO WAY OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled out "That photo is perfect!"_

 _Hiruzen looks at the photo again then at Naruto then back to the photo then sighed. He knew that the boy is stubborn so for the sake of him and his sanity he let the situation drop._

 _"Alright since you're so set on this, just remember that this photo will be the first thing that the future generation or other countries will see if they look up your name in the archives." Hiruzen warned._

 _"They'll see pure air-bending awesomeness." Naruto told the elder not worrying about the man's warning.  
"Neh, old man, I was wo- "Whatever Naruto was going to say was abruptly cut off by the door to the office slamming open._

 _"HEH HEH HEH, I GOT YOU NOW YOU OLD STINKING MONKEY!" An eight-year-old bellowed out, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol a headgear that looks like diapers similar to a certain Akimichi in Naruto's class, and a long blue scarf. Hiruzen sighed the millionth sigh today. Being Hokage sure is stressful, isn't it?_

 _"This is the third time attempt this week... AND IT' TEUSDAY FOR KAMI SAKE!" Hiruzen thought. The eight-year-old ran straight to the elder in the room holding a training kunai, but unfortunately, he tripped on his oversized scarf._

 _"Honourable grandson!" everyone's attention was now on the new comer, he wore dark round glasses and a blue bandana with Konoha's symbol on it, he has a pompous air around him. Konohamaru rubbed his head._

 _"That was a clever trap." Konohamaru mumbled to himself. Ebisu sighed._

 _"There is no trap honourable grandson." Ebisu told him. Konohamaru finally noticed Naruto in the same room and jumped to conclusions._

 _"AH-HA!" Konohamaru bellowed out pointing an accusing finger the blond airbender. "IT WAS YOU WHO SET UP THAT TRAP HUH? CONFESS?"_

 _A tick mark appeared on Narutos temple, Naruto flicked his wrist and air-bend Konohamaru to him and lift the boy by his shirt._

 _"It's not nice blaming other people for things they didn't do." Naruto reprimanded the boy. Ebisu who saw the whole thing almost blew a gasket._

 _"UNHAND THE HONOURABLE GRANDSON YOU FILTH!" Ebisu bellowed. "THAT'S LORD THIRD'S GRANDSON YOU HAVE THERE!"_

 _Hiruzen sighed, here they go pulling titles again, why cant he be a simple old man, oh he's a shinobi never-mind._

 _Naruto eyes widen for a split-second, Konohamaru saw this and smirked. "He's probably like the rest, he'll soon start kissing my ass." Konohamaru thought to himself._

 _"So you finally know who my grandpa is huh, what your going to do about it" Konohamaru taunted. Naruto gained more tick marks and bend Konohamaru over on his knee before spanking the rude child._

 _"Y'know I don't care if he's our grandmother, no child should be rude to his elders, you need to learn your manners." Naruto said and with each word he slapped the boys behind. Tears were building up in Konohamaru eyes, no one has ever spanked him before. Ebisu looked like he was ready to have a heart-attack and Hiruzen chuckled at the scene, Naruto threw Konohamaru off his knee and waved off the old man._

 _"See you later gramps." Naruto said before he left. Ebisu composed himself and looked at Konohamaru._

 _"Konohamaru I don't want you anywhere near that boy, a future Hokage like yourself shouldn't be seen with the likes of him, now could you?" Ebisu asked him with a smug tone, Ebisu eyes opened only to find himself alone in the room with a note._

 _Konohamaru gone looking for Naruto._

 _Hiruzen._

 _Konohamaru meted with Naruto and they became fast friends, Konohamaru is a great kid if you get past that snotty behaviour.  
_ **-FLASH-BACK-END-  
**  
"Um, what are you doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked wanting to know what the kid want so he can be on his way. Konohamaru got up and did a ram sign and smirked at Naruto.

"You and me right here and now, we'll find out who going to take the title Hokage between us too!" Konohamaru declared. Naruto sighed again and then smiled and affectionately petted Konohamaru.

"Sorry, but I got to go to an orientation." Naruto told the boy, he then points to the headband on his arm. "You see I just graduated so I'm going to see which team I'm going to be placed in."

Konohamaru eyes widened and looked astonished by the shiny headband around Naruto's arm.

"SUGOI, I BET YOU'RE GOING TO GO ON ALL TYPES OF MISSIONS HUH?" Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto chuckled at the boy's excitement. "YOU BETTER TELL ME ALL ABOUT THEM NARUTO."

Naruto walked off but not before waving at the young Sarutobi. "Will do, will do…"

 **-LINE BREAK -  
** Naruto have finally made it to the academy without any more interruptions, he took a seat in the middle of the left row of the isle of desks in the classroom, A certain dark hair Uchiha sauntered in the class and took a seat next to Naruto. Shikamaru strolled up the isle and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, only graduates are supposed to be here not failures." Shikamaru told him. Naruto looked at the Nara heir and pointed to the headband on his arm.

"What is this then?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru finally seeing the headband shrugged his shoulders and walked away to find a seat near his friend Choji. Everyone who is present in the class suddenly felt vibrations in the earth, getting bigger and bigger then.

 **BAM!  
** _  
_"I WIN!"  
"I WIN!" exclaimed both Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, they both start panting in exhaustion before glaring at each other.

"what do you mean YOU win?" Ino asked. Sakura puffed out what little chest she had and spoke in a prideful tone.

"My foot was a whole centimeter ahead of yours."

"DREAM ON!" Ino yelled. Sakura looked up and saw the object of her affection, she ran past Ino and threw Naruto out of his seat with inhuman strength.

"MOVE IT!" Sakura yelled in a slightly demonic voice scaring some of the male population in the room and Naruto

"Um, hi Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if I could sit here?" Sakura asked sweetly Sasuke looked at her with widen eyes for a split second before turning back to a look of indifference. Ino came up and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Hey if anybody should sit next to Sasuke it's me!" Ino yelled. "I got here before you so I should sit next to Sasuke-kun."

"Hey I was here before any of you so if anybody should sit next to Sasuke it's me!" yelled one brown hair girl. Soon a whole group of girls start crowding the area saying that they should sit next to the Uchiha.

 **\- Hokage's Office-**

Looking through his trusty orb the Hokage and a couple of Jonins all watched the interaction between the Uchiha and his fangirls.

"So that's the last of the Uchiha." A woman with raven black hair and unusual crimson eyes asked, she is known as Kurenai Yuhi.

"Indeed." Answered the aged Kage. "The only survivor of the powerful Uchiha clan."

Kakashi Hatake Aka Sharingan no Kakashi or the copy cat ninja, also the son of the white fang of the leaf looked at the unconscious form of the village air bending pariah.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh..." Kakashi muttered to himself. This might be interesting than he anticipated.  
 **-LINE BREAK-  
** Unaware of the scrying eyes of the old Kage, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath of air before blowing away the gathering fangirls like fallen leaves in autumn. Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

 _"Now I really need to learn this air-bending"_ our resident Uchiha thought to himself before daydreaming of blowing Itachi and his fangirls away. __Sasuke turned his body to face the air-bender.

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke called out. Naruto turned his attention to the lone Uchiha.

"Huh? What do you want?" Naruto asked, Sasuke never talked to him before unless if the Uchiha was insulting him.

"I demand you to teach me your air-bending." Sasuke demanded. Naruto blinked.

"Why?"

"SO I CAN BLOW MY BROTHER AWAY!" Sasuke yelled out, but then his eyes widened and covered his mouth. Naruto looked a little bit disgusted and backed away.

"I'm not teaching you a sacred art to fulfill your sick incestuous fantasy with your brother Sasuke." Naruto said disgusted. "Besides I can't teach you, you have to be born with it, like how you can't teach me how to use the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan right?"

Sasuke got peeved off by the jab but when he heard Naruto's explanation he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. " _Kuso."_ Sasuke thought. _"So it's like a bloodline that complicates things."_

Iruka walked in at that moment and start explaining that they will now be on a three-man team led by a Jonin an elite ninja of the village and start announcing the squads.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Finally Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced. Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation to look at his new team-mates, he doesn't really have a problem with Sakura and she really doesn't have a problem with him, he was neutral to her. It was Sasuke that worries him, Naruto can sense darkness in Sasuke heart, so black that Naruto can taste bile in his throat. Naruto knew he doesn't want to be on his team. He doubts any team with the Uchiha would be a functional team anyways. Naruto sighed and watched Sakura loudly celebrating that she's on the Uchiha's team. Naruto doesn't really understand the concept of romance, being in a village that hates you for something out of your reach of control limit him on that certain emotion, Naruto asked Sakura on a date in his first year of the academy but back then he thought a date was spending time with friends and Naruto wanted to be her friend, but after he was politely turned down he never bothered with her again.

Sakura is having a field day, she's on her Sasuke-kun team, she doesn't really mind Naruto though, he never bothered her to earn her ire, well there was a time where he would ask her out on a date around the first year, but she turned him down, she was sure that he would persist since he seemed like that type of guy, but all Sakura saw was sad dejected eyes and a mutter that sound like a "Kay". She kinda felt bad for the blond hair monk back then, but her heart belongs to someone else.

Sasuke Uchiha was having mixed feeling about this team, on one hand he was teamed up with his biggest fangirl, and on the other hand his teammate is a master of an ancient and powerful art, he knows Naruto won't hold him back, but Sakura? She a kunoichi in training and she _diets._ What kind of self-respecting kunoichi diets? Sasuke sighed and combed back his hair through his fingers making the girls in the vicinity squeal with heart in their eyes. Sasuke looked out of the window and start thinking about the future, of his team and the death of his brother.

After Iruka finished calling out the other teams and dismissing the class of Genin-hopefuls for lunch, the future team seven walked out of the academy until Sasuke walk off and turned walking into an ally-way before jumping to the roofs, Sakura tried to follow leaving our blond air-bender by himself in the middle of a crossroad.

"I swore there was an air-bender proverb about crossroads…eh" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before walking off to Ichirakus for Vegetable ramen.

 **-LINE-BREAK-  
** After a bowl, or six Naruto walked back into the classroom where the Jonins are currently picking their teams up. Soon only team seven was left. Sasuke was impatiently tapping his foot, Sakura was agitated and Naruto was air-bending marbles. After two hours or so a tall lanky man with gravity-defying grey hair and a face mask walked in, Naruto immediately air-bend the two marbles at Kakashi making him duck. The two marbles broke through the doorpost and in-bedded themselves in the wall outside of the room. Kakashi blinked.

"Out of everyone I ever met, I hate you the most." Kakashi deadpanned at the boy. Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Oh really now?" Naruto asked nonchalantly while cleaning his ears with his pinky. He heard that way to much to be affected. Kakashi eyes narrowed at the nonchalant before turning into an eye-smile.

"I'm having really dark thoughts about you." Kakashi told him sending a little killer intent to the air-bender. Naruto looked at him and said.

"If you can look for the light you can always find it." Naruto then smiled. "But if you look for the dark it's all you ever see."

Kakashi looked shock at the wise words, but then eye-smiled again.

"Meet me on the roof."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **AND DONE SORRY FOR THE MONTH LONG WAIT… AND SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED.**_

 _ **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO POST NEW CHAPTERS QUICKER, EVERY WEEKEND OR SO.**_

 _ **Your Papa,**_

 _ **PapaPryce**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**He who inherited the winds 4**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ATLA/LOK**_

 _ **-LINE-BREAK-**_

Our favourite blond airbender and his team followed their soon to be teacher to the roof of the Academy, Kakashi perched himself on the railing and pointed to the steps in front of him so they can take a seat, Kakashi clasp his hands together and eye-smiled at the trio.

"I would like for us to introduce us ourselves saying such things as out names dream and like and dislikes. I'll start I am Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I dreamt last night." The Jonin said in a peachy tone, Sasuke and Sakura had a tick mark on their temple, Naruto just smiled.

"I'll go first, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like air bending, playing pranks and flying." Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto like he grew another head in front of their very eyes.

"Excuse me but did you say flying?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Yeah right, as if anybody can fly." Sasuke said, Sakura didn't voice her thoughts. Naruto shrugged and started it levitate off the floor shock the three even more, Naruto smirked before landing.

"I also like gardening, I dislike nothing and my dream?" Naruto pondered, he is basically free, but would have a dream, a goal tie him down? Wouldn't said dream to be a burden?

"I have none." The boy said, Kakashi stared at his sensei's son, he thought Naruto would want to follow in his father's footsteps in becoming Kage, he sighed and rubbed the back of his next and pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, Sasuke and making ointments." She said, "I dislike Ino, especially when she tries to take my Sasuke away."

"I was never yours." _ ****_

"My dream is to be a medic nin and marry Sasuke." She said with pure affection in her eyes as she looks at Sasuke.

"Your next."

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and like next to nothing."

" _A polar opposite to Naruto."_ Sakura and Kakashi thought, Naruto continues to play with his marbles trying not to vomit as he feels Sasuke dark aura creeping up on him.

"I have no dream, but an ambition, a goal…"

"I will find my brother and bring him to justice for the actions against my clan."

 **-Line-break-**

Kakashi stood in front of the grandfatherly figure of the leaf, his occasional book long forgotten.

"Well what do you think about your team?" The wizened leader asked, Kakashi's sighed and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Sakura is like almost every female Genin, only want to go into a specialize unit or chasing after the one they ' _love'_ I'm not surprised with Sasuke, but I can see Naruto's discomfort around him in which will greatly affect the team's dynamics, and Naruto…"

Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke out of his nose as he listens to Kakashi.

"Well Naruto disappointed me..." Kakashi confessed, Hiruzen raised an eyebrow,

"How so?" He asked, Kakashi looked at the photo of Minato Namikaze that was hanged on the walls of the room with the other predecessors of the Kage mantel.

"I thought he wish to be Kage like his father, I was willing to help him every step of the way," Kakashi started, "but he said he had no dream, that is a little disturbing to here from a twelve year old, u'm worried that.."

"Your worried that?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm worried that Danzo might have gotten to him from under our noses-"Kakashi said but was cut off by Hiruzen's laughter, Kakashi was now confused.

"I've kept vigilant watch over the lad since he was the age of three, I would know if Danzo ever met the boy." Hiruzen said with pride while Kakashi felt that he was doing was not only illegal but creepy, think about it, a sixty-year-old man watching a boy ever since said boy was four.

"Tell me Kakashi what was there reaction when they found out they have to do another test to join Konoha's ranks?"

"Their reactions were…unique." Kakashi said as he remembered their specific reactions.  
 **  
-FLASH-BACK-**

 _"All right guys, I don't want to burst any of your bubbles, but you're not exactly ninja yet." Kakashi said, shocking the three Genin hopeful to silence._

 _"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked, Kakashi looked up in the sky before speaking in a condescend tone._

 _"You seriously believe that doing three minor Jutsu will make you shinobi's, protectors of the land of fire?"_

 _Sakura looked down, Sasuke snorted and look away while Naruto continues to play with his marbles, having no care in the world, something that annoyed Sasuke._

 _"OI IDIOT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR WE'RE NOT NINJA!" Sasuke yelled in the blond's ears, shocking the blond and accidently making the marbles whiz past the Jonin's ears._

 _"EEH? WE'RE NOT?" Naruto yelled out, Kakashi sighed this was the second time that he was almost killed by two balls, something no self respected Jonin wants._

 _"No, tomorrow the real test starts," Kakashi said handing out three consent forms, "Oh, and by the way, don't eat breakfast, unless you want to throw it back up again."_

 _Apparently Sasuke didn't have any humor and chose that moment to spit out a fireball at the Jonin. Kakashi effortlessly dodged, but he was shocked._

 _"What Genin can do elemental ninjutsu!?" He thought, Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke who was weaving hand signs to do it again and place a kunai to his neck._

 _"Now now, you don't want to die before your even a ninja, yet right?" He asked in a menacing tone, he will not tolerate insubordination from his team, well if he pass this team, Sasuke snorted as Kakashi let him go._

 _"So, this is a Jonin, Interesting." Sasuke said as he stopped his procedure of completing his Jutsu. Sakura looked at Sasuke in awe while Naruto tried not to look distress._

 _"His aura…" Naruto thought._

 _"Well then, that's that!" Kakashi said clapping his hand, "You're free to go ow, dismiss." Kakashi was surprised at the level of speed Naruto pulled off to get away from the Uchiha, if you look carefully, you can see a dust silhouette of him._

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto stared at his roof, recapping the day. He was on a team with the last person he would want to trust his back, Naruto eye-lids fell, feeling to heavy to keep open. There was nothing but darkness, Naruto felt like he was floating, soon a small glimmer of light appears in the seemingly endless void of darkness, Naruto was pulled towards it he tried to scream but couldn't open his mouth, in fact he couldn't move at all. What happen next took the blonde's breath away. What he saw was a beautiful large temple on a mountain side that Naruto knew was far FAR from Konoha. Naruto recognize the temple from his numerous scrolls. This is the Southern Air temple in the Patola Mountain range, the home of Monk Gyatso. Naruto thought all the Air nomads were dead and the temples were left barren littered with the bones of his predecessor who tried to defend themselves in Fire Lord Sozin's raid, But this? The temple was full of LIFE!

Young bald boys and old wizened men roamed the place, lemurs frolic and Bison were fed, Unknown to Naruto, he shed a tear. Naruto levitated all around the temple, taking in all the sights, He finally then stop in front of Monk Gyatso's statue and what would have been become a dream became a nightmare. The sky soon blackened with smoke, Machines with grappling hooks lodge them selves in the mountain side and the sky was littered with balls of flame, Naruto watched in despair as this all took place, his ancestors were being killed off. Naruto saw a bald man with a white mustache decimating the army in red, but everything must come to end, it was clear that this man was a powerful air-bender in his prime, but like fruits, everything ages. The man sighed and looked directly at Naruto.

"Deliver us." He whispered, before the flames engulfed him.

Naruto tried to look away, he tried to run from this scene, but it was all for nought, he felt something grabbed his legs, his blue eyes looked down and he almost retch at the sight. Multiple Children, Babies and teenagers with horrid burns, face blistering and bloody, some with their skulls exposed.

"DELIVER US!" They all screeched out. Naruto finally seemed like he could gain control of his body, he tried to run but all he could see was the air nomad repeating, chanting,

"Deliver us, REDEAM US!" Naruto was at a lost, he didn't know what to do, Naruto ran and landed in snow. Wait since when the weather changed? Naruto got up and turned around revealing the decaying corpse of Gyatso.

"Deliver us!"

Naruto woke up in cold sweat, trying to control his breathing. The blond boy looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 A.M. So, the blonde got up to do his morning shores trying to push the dream he had back in to his mind. He had finally gained freedom, and he wouldn't let nothing weight him back down to this plane.

Nothing.

 **-Line-Break-**

Sasuke is an odd child, his late cousins made sure to point that out to him. Even so, he still felt complete and grateful that he had family. Sasuke wasn't ignorant to the fact that Naruto was always alone, in fact a haunting memory of a family outing he saw the young blonde eating out of a noodle store's trash. Sasuke pitied him. But now, he had nothing, he had no one because of his brother, Naruto was alone all his life, but he found power. He's alone now, why hasn't he gained power? Sasuke got up from his bed and walked to his living room. His living room is quite exotic. Painted in all red, a large black fire painting that was pass down from his family for generations, and his family shrine with all the Uchiha. Itachi was still in the photo because to Sasuke the brother he knew and loved died that night.

Sasuke lit the incense sticks and red candles in the still dark room and sat down to meditate, Unaware of the fire that rise and fall with each breath he took.

 **END**

 **APOLOGY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT AND THE SHORTENED CHAPTER, TBH I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC AS I WAS FOCUSING ON DIAMON HOUND NARUTO, PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR PAPA!**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER!**

 **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE**


	5. Chapter 5

**He Who inherited the winds 5**

 _Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place.- Iroh  
_ **  
-Last-Time-**

 _ **  
**_ _Sasuke is an odd child, his late cousins made sure to point that out to him. Even so, he still felt complete and grateful that he had family. Sasuke wasn't ignorant to the fact that Naruto was always alone, in fact a haunting memory of a family outing he saw the young blonde eating out of a noodle store's trash. Sasuke pitied him. But now, he had nothing, he had no one because of his brother, Naruto was alone all his life, but he found power. He's alone now, why hasn't he gained power? Sasuke got up from his bed and walked to his living room. His living room is quite exotic. Painted in all red, a large black fire painting that was pass down from his family for generations, and his family shrine with all the Uchiha. Itachi was still in the photo because to Sasuke the brother he knew and loved died that night._

 _Sasuke lit the incense sticks and red candles in the still dark room and sat down to meditate, Unaware of the fire that rise and fall with each breath he took.  
_  
 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto sat up, tired of waiting for his sensei to arrive, his eyes twitching, it has been five hours FIVE HOURS! He looked over and saw Sasuke dark eyes glaring at nothing, and Sakura asleep, Naruto moved away from two in silence and got in an air bending form, to an outsider it would seem like he was dancing, he shot a stream of air out of his palms and raised his leg up kicking an arc of wind, it blew softly on the trees making the leaf fall, Naruto then moved his arms in a circular motion making a stream of wind carry the airborne leaves around him, making it an aesthetic sight.

Sasuke eyes looked towards the sound of rustling leaves and saw Naruto doing his air bending trick with leaves, he glowered at him feeling nothing but jealousy, he grabbed a handful of grass and glared at them. Why can't he do tricks like that? Why is he still weak?!

Sasuke threw the grass away not noticing them burn away into ash, no one would ever notice but a grey hair Jonin, Kakashi eyes narrowed at the sight.

" _So, it seems even Sasuke has the gift of 'Bending' as Naruto would call it, but it is not air bending,"_ Kakashi took a sniff in the air, smelling the familiar scent of ash, his eye widened,

 _"Fire, this could be dangerous, especially with his state of mind."_ Kakashi thought, hoping Sasuke would never discover this potential until he was stable, Kakashi finally decided that he kept them waiting long enough and hop down from his perch. His visible eye arch upwards.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, you see there were these group of old ladies that…..mind waking her up?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke glared at the man before kicking the girl awake, Naruto jumped and floated towards the group sitting crossed legs in mid air,

Sakura rubbed her eyes seeing Naruto sitting in mid air, Her supposed sensei rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and Sasuke ready to kick her again,

Wait…

Sasuke kicked her?

Oh, hell no, pretty boy or not no mans going to kick her, she rolled out of his way and sprung to her feet,

"Who the hell do you think your kicking bastard!?" She yelled, Inner Sakura with the Kanji 'Inner power on the fore head shouted "SHA!"

Silence reigned over the field, Naruto stared in shock to the point he fell, Sasuke in shock, Kakashi looked surprised, Sakura her self then looked surprised.

"Oh no, Sasuke is going to think I'm a brute now!" She wailed comically, Sasuke huffed and faced Kakashi who cleared his throat.

"Well anyways, I guess I should tell you what the test is going to be." Kakashi said, he reached into his pouch, putting the soon to be Genins on guard, his hands raised slowly revealing to be two silver bells tied to a red string.

"Well all you have to do is to get these two bells and you will pass, the failure will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said,

"But sensei, there is only two bells." Sakura called out, Kakashi eyes arched even more, slightly scaring the kids in front,

"Well..." His voice then changed into one that is cold and jaded, "That is the point."

"Now the time limit should be, hmm, until the sunsets is reasonable, and if all of you failed to get one of these bells every single one of you will be sent back to the academy for four more years with your memories erased of all your experience and the lessons learned."

The three froze, Sasuke snarled and charge towards him with Kunai in hand, Kakashi appeared behind him, holding Sasuke's armed hand to the back of his head,

"Now, now I didn't say go yet, hehe im starting to gain a liking to you three…" He said in a chiding voice as he released Sasuke," Now…"

"GO!"

 **-Line-Break-**

The clearing was dispersed as quickly as possible, Kakashi chuckled, he took out his favourite orange book and eagerly read the contents, everything was good and dandy in the five minutes since he opened the book and started the test until a blast of heavy air blew his book out of his hands and into the water, his eye grew cold as he turned to the direction of the wind,

"How dare-" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as another blast of air blew into his face, Naruto have a challenging grin while Kakashi pushed his hair out of his face.

"That's it!" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto, he could faintly hear screams for his name and his challenging grin slowly contorted in one of horror and pain with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Hidden leaf sacred Taijutsu technique: Thousand years of death" Kakashi announced in an ominous whisper, he then pushed his arm up with all his strength sending the screaming boy rocketing into the clouds, he turned around, the presence of a demon behind.

Oh these kids are going to fail…

and he will make sure of it.  
 **  
-End-**

 **OOF, long wait short chapter, again I apologize, I must inform you all that I wouldn't work on my other stories as much until I am finish with Diamond Hound Naruto.**

 **Your papa,  
papapryce. **


End file.
